Kitten
by Ordinary Weido
Summary: Wendy struggles not to hug the cute Dipper sleeping beside her. One-shot.


**(Hey there! Wendip story here. It's my second favorite ship that involves Dipper. First start in Gravity Falls stories, so be nice. Though reviews/criticism is highly recommended! *wow, look at me, using 'highly recommended' like a mature person, YAS*)**

Wendy resisted the urge to bang her head on the table.

Instead, she gripped the magazine harder and tried not to glance at the 12-year-old boy beside her.

Currently, they were both in the Mystery Shack, which was free of customers. The two were the only ones in the gift shop since Mabel was hanging out with her two BFF's, Soos and Stan went out to buy new materials (using Soos' money).

Dipper was sleeping on the counter, using the journal as a pillow and also to keep it safe out of prying hands. Wendy was beside him, reading her new weekly magazine. She inhaled and exhaled silently, trying hard not to STARE at her friend.

After the rejection, Dipper tried not to hang out with the red-head much but since Wendy worked at the Mystery Shack, Dipper had to hang out in the woods lately, atleast to record new paranormal creatures that the journal didn't have. Which was very rare.

After a long day of staying in the woods since morning, Dipper had discovered two new paranormal creature hybrids and had chased and wrote their information in the journal all morning. He had stumbled in and didn't really respond to Stan's rant about how he was wasting time, therefore wasting money.

Dipper had sat down next to her to help manage the cashier.

And when the shack was peaceful, the preteen had fallen asleep.

 _'VERY CUTELY AT THAT!'_

Wendy blushed at the last statement, surprised at how flustered she shouted in her mind. The thought of resisting the urge to glance at Dipper was discarded as Wendy glanced at her 12-year-old friend.

Dipper snored softly, a bit of drool leaking out. He smiled smally in his sleep, content with whatever dream he had-

 ** _achoo!_**

He sniffed and rubbed his nose then went back to sleeping.

Wendy, however, fell out of her chair. "What the hell was that?" She asked loudly in her mind. She sat up and realized, "Was... was that Dipper?" Wendy sharply looked up and stared at Dipper.

She had two thoughts; "Did Dipper eat a kitten or what?!" and "Oh my god, that was the cutest sneeze I've ever heard in my 15 years of life."

Slowly, her mind leaned into the latter. "Oh my god, that was the cutest sneeze I've ever heard in my 15 years of life." She muttered under her breath as she kept staring at Dipper's sleeping form.

Dipper sneezed once more like a kitten and yawned adorably. Wendy bit her lip and struggled to climb to her sleep. When she finally did, she shakily grabbed her magazine and used up her time to control her blush and reading the same sentence again and again.

Minutes later, Wendy was finally successful and her blush had subsided. That is, until she ACCIDENTALLY glanced at him.

Oh, look, a nosebleed's coming up!

She gulped as Dipper continued snoring softly and an adorable smile on his lips. His brown messy hair was hiding in his hat, but as he slept, it fell off, showing off his brown hair. It layed gently on his forehead, occasionally flowing with the wind and his lips, although slightly apart to snore, graced a small smile, making Wendy wonder what he was dreaming about.

Lucky for her, he dropped a hint. He sighed contently, snuggled closer to the journal and muttered, "Wendy..."

She bit her lip and shook her head. "No, no. Bad Wendy. She had just rejected him and now you're actually falling for him? Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Just go ahead and get some fresh air, keep calm, dude!" She thought sharply and stood up.

"Yeah, I should take a break anyway." She nodded and sneaked outside. With one last glance, Wendy exited.

But not before hearing:

"Rmm, Wendy... Don't *yawn* leave me..." Dipper muttered and changed positions.

Wendy frowned awkwardly and rushed out of the shack. Don't blush, Don't blush, Don't blush, Don't blush, Don't blush, Don't blush, Don't blush, Don't blush!

Yeah, she blushed all the way to the arcade.

 **(Did that suck? I'm sorry I'm not Wendip story material [Wait, is that right?] but I tried, okay? If you liked it review! Constructive criticism would really help me. Thanks! See ya!)**


End file.
